Mère faut qu'on parle !
by Ptitekaeru
Summary: Draco veut mettre les choses au clair avec sa mère sur son orientation amoureuse...Elle craque ! DMHP leger, NM?, LM?


_**Titre :**__ Mère, faut qu'on parle !_

_**Auteur :**__ Ptitekaeru_

_**Disclaimer :**__ les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! La vie est injuste des fois …. _

_**Couples :**__ euh…SURPRISE ! ;p, HP/DM._

_**Résumé :**__ Draco à une grande nouvelle à annoncer à sa mère…Pétages de plombs en vue !_

_**Note :**__ ce délire vient d'une de mes impros que j'ai fait avec pakoune (une amie encore plus tordue que moi !). A la base c'était du yuri mais bons je l'ai « potternisé »… Enjoy !_

**

* * *

**

**Mère faut qu'on parle !**

Manoir de la famille Malefoy, Narcissa est dans la salle à manger, et attend que son cher fils daigne de rentrer. Bruit de porte qui claque, c'est un Draco essoufflé qui entre dans la pièce :

« Mère faut qu'on parle !

- Bonsoir Dray.

- Bonsoir mère… Mais l'heure n'est pas aux politesses, j'ai absolument besoin de vous parler !

- Taratata c'est moi qui décide. Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ? Et ton boulot ? Ton patron ne t'a pas embêté au moins ? Tu as eut le temps de manger j'espère ? Veux-tu que je te fasse couler un bain pour te détendre ? Tu n'as pas eut froid ? Tu …

-Mèèèèèèèère, soupira Draco. Ecoutez-moi, je ne suis plus un gosse, j'ai 19 ans. Ma journée s'est bien passée, mon chef a été assez calme, j'ai mangé un sandwich, non pas besoin d'un bain, pas eut froid.

(_Menteur je suis gelé ! Mais pas question de mettre les gants et le bonnet vert pomme, ornés de pompon rose fushia, que vous avez fait 'avec amour' !!!)_

- Oui tu as raison Draco. Et tes amours ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Démeline ? A non c'est vrai elle est morte… Talina ? Ah non plus, elle a essayé de te tuer à coup de hache… Sylvia ? Zut non ! Elle se prenait pour un troll…

- Mère vous-vous trompez, j'ai une nouvelle petite amie depuis 8 mois.

-Vraiment ? Comment est-elle ? Elle fait quoi ? Grande ? Brune ? Blonde ? Où ? Quand ? Elle habite où ? Combien gagne-elle par mois ? Son rang ? Son prénom c'est quoi ?

- Gnié ? fit très intelligemment Draco sous ce flot de questions.

- Alors ???

- Elle est brune, taille moyenne, peau un peu bronzée, chemin de traverse, y'a huit mois, appartement près du chaudron baveur, sais pas son salaire m'en fiche, rang : celui des anges…euh non je sais pas non plus ! Elle s'appelle Marry. En fait non, c'est plutôt ''_il _'_' _de son véritable nom Harry…

- Mais c'est super mon chou ! Je suis heureuse pour t…QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ??? IL ? TU PLAISANTES LA ?

- Non.

- Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu !!! Tu peux pas me faire ça Dray !

- Bah si.

- Je-je refuse !!! Mon fils GAY ? Impossible ! C'est intolérable ! Mon éducation est fichue ! Non non non non…

- Je suis bi en fait.

- C'est piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !!!!

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

- Enfin mère, c'est pas si grave !

- Mais mais mais c'est contre-nature !

- Foutaises !

- Et les autres ? Tu y as pensé ?

- Je me fiche bien de leur avis !

- Bah pas moi ! Ma vie est foutue !!! J'aurais jamais de petits-enfants par TA faute ! Par merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal dans son éducation ? L'exil ! L'exil sur une île déserte pour y cacher ma honte !!!

- Mère vous êtes ridicule !

- Moins que toi avec ton amour stupide et insensé ! Ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe !!!

- Comme çà il ne sera pas courbaturé que d'un côté…

- Draco Lucius Malefoy !!!

- Mon amour stupide et insensé n'est pas du tout contre-nature ! Et vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de moi mais plutôt de vous !!!

- Pardon ?

- Oui de vous !!! Regardez ! Regardez donc ce que j'ai trouvé en rangeant les magasines people hier !

- Où où as-tu cette photo !!?

- Hier, dans ''Le sorcier fan people''.

- Dray c'est un ami…

- Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de poitrine, votre ami. Et qu'il est bien maquillé et qu'il est joli…

- Oui bon c'est vrai, je l'admet c'est une fille ! N'ais-je pas le droit d'avoir des amies ? On ne fait rien de mal en plus…

- Noooooon, juste vous embrassez à pleine bouche !

- Ok ok ! J'avoue, je suis sortie avec elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- La mort de ton père m'as boulversé ! Veuve à 40 ans tu te rends compte ?

- Menteuse ! Vous vous détestiez après votre divorce !!!

- J'avais besoin d'amour ! Elle est arrivée dans ma vie, puis nous sommes sorties ensemble pendant un an !

- En êtes-vous sure ?

- Oui.

- Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi cette photo date d'il y'a trois jours seulement ?

-….Je je je…Cela ne te regardes pas !!!

- Très bien ! Puisque vous refusez de reconnaître vos torts, je me casse !!!! Au plaisir de pas vous revoir bientôt mère !!! »

Et Draco tourna les talons extrêmement en colère. Il s'appretait à franchir la porte quand sa mère l'interpella :

« Draco attend !!!

- Quoi ? Je suis pressé là ! Harry va m'attendre !!!

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dis avant mais… Tu sais… Ton père. S'il m'a quitté, c'était pour un autre homme ! ».

**THE END**

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimez ? C'est ma premiere fic HP… (va se tapir sous un meuble)_

_Je crois que je vais allé me pendre avec ma trousse pour avoir écrit cela !!! Reviews svp !!!_


End file.
